Spirit List
SRW D20 adds a new type of ability, called Spirits. Spirits are activated as a free action, but only at the start of your turn, by spending the listed number of spirit points. Multiple Spirits may be activated in one turn, but you may not activate the same spirit multiple times in a turn. Spirits that activate on a specified condition that do not otherwise list a duration must be triggered within one minute of their activation, or they are wasted to no effect. You may meditate for 5 minutes to recover all your spent spirit points. NOTE: Each spirit has a Pilot, Pilot or Captain tag. If that's not your highest level class, then the Spirit costs +20% spirit points to use. If you have multiple classes tied for highest level, you must pick one as your "primary". The number in (parentheses) is the spirit cost. = Real Pilot Spirits = Accel Pilot (5): Your movement speeds increase 30 feet/mu for 1 round, depending on the scale. Aid Pilot (30): Target ally recovers 10 spirit points. Alert Pilot (10): The next attack against you automatically fails, even if it doesn't need an attack roll. Alignment Pilot (45): Choose an ally within view and then one of your ability scores . For 1 round you and the chosen ally can use the highest value of the chosen ability score between you two instead of their own. Cloak Pilot (80): Enemies can't attack your mecha for 1 round unless you attacked them in the previous round. Focus Pilot (15): You gain +6 Perfection bonus to attack rolls, AC and Reflex saves for 1 round. Fury Pilot (35): Your next attack within 1 round ignores all abilities that would reduce or prevent damage on the target (you still need to hit them). Gain Pilot (15): If your next attack defeats an enemy mecha, you learn all of its pilots feats and can learn one of them you qualify for. That feat lasts until you use this Spirit again. Guard Pilot (20): For 1 round all damage you take is reduced to 1/4, after applying any other reductions you may have. Luck Pilot (40): Until the start of your next turn you can re-roll one dice of your choice you just rolled after knowing if you would succeed or fail. Mercy Pilot (10): If your next attack would destroy or kill the target, they remain at 1 HP instead. The target cannot use any self-destruct systems/abilities when affected by a Mercy attack and if they would've been destroyed/killed, such systems/abilities are disabled until 8 hours are taken to fix them. Provoke Pilot (20): Choose an enemy. Their next attack within 1 round must target you. If multiple mechas use Provoke on a single target, it can choose which of the provokers to target. Sacrifice Pilot (55): Your next attack within 1 round deals triple damage and automatically threatens a Critical Hit. However the weapon used for the attack is destroyed, your energy is reduced to zero, your spell slots expended, maneuvers unreadied, and until the end of your next turn enemy attacks automatically hit you, are automatical critical threats that are automatically confirmed, and you take a -10 penalty on all saves. Snipe Pilot (10): The range increments of all your ranged and thrown weapons is increased by 50% Soul Pilot (60): Your next attack deals 2,5 times as much damage, but cannot score a critical. This doesn't stack with any other damage multipliers. Strike Pilot (20): Your next attack within 1 round automatically hits the target regardless of AC, cover, and miss chances. If your attack is an area attack, your opponents always count as failing any saves to reduce damage, but not other effects. If your enemy has Alert active, then Strike mutually cancels it, resolve the attack normally. Substitute Pilot (45): Choose an allied mecha. For 1 round any damage they would take is instead dealt to your mecha. If the pilot would take damage, you take it yourself. Taunt Pilot (30): Target mecha gains a -2 penalty to attack rolls, AC, saves, damage rolls, DR and a -5 mu to its movement speeds. Those penalties last 1 round. If you or other pilot had used Taunt in the same target on the previous round, double the penalties. Violent Assault Pilot (65): You gain the benefits of Accel, Assault, and Fury for 1 round. Zeal Pilot (70): After taking your actions for this turn, you may take another turn worth of actions. You cannot use this more than once per round. = Super Pilot Spirits = Assault Pilot (25): You may perform a Full Attack, fullround maneuver, charge, or fire a weapon as a standard action. Battle Cry Pilot (20): Your next attack has its Critical Threat range doubled, and you gain a +4 bonus on the roll to confirm any critical hit with that blow. Doesn't stack with Valor. Belief Pilot (75): Your mecha takes 1/3 damage and is immune to status effects for 1 round. You can use this even if normally unable to take actions. Bravery Pilot (115): Your mecha gains the benefits of Accel, Strike, Invincible, Valor, Yell and Fury for 1 round. Continuous Attack Pilot (45): If one of your attacks destroys an enemy, you gain a fullround action. You cannot benefit from this more than 1/round. Dream Pilot (special): You use one Spirit an ally within your view knows, but you must pay double its spirit cost. If you use Gain, Cheer, Gamble or Fortune this way, they only last until you use Dream again. Gamble Pilot (30): If your next attack defeats an enemy mecha, you learn what weapons it had and can salvage one of their weapons and equip it in your mecha with any remaining ammo. It lasts until you use Gamble again. Guts Pilot (30): Your mecha fully recovers its HP. Huge Encouragement Pilot (105): All allied mechas within view gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, DR and a +5-mu bonus to its speeds. If you have Attacker, Defender or Predict, they count as having been fighting all of their opponents for an extra round. Those bonus last 1 round. Invincibility Pilot (15): The next attack that hits your mecha has its damage (if any) reduced to 1. Love Pilot (60): This replicates focus, strike, alert, valor and accel at the same time, except the Dodge bonus is only +4, the speed increase is only +15 feet/mu depending on scale. Miracle Pilot (135): Your mecha's HP is completely restored, then it gains Accel, Alert, Strike, Luck, and Valor. Prayer Pilot (20): Remove one bad status effect with a duration other than instanteous or permanent from you or your mecha (if you're a 2nd/3rd officer on a Ship captain or part of the crew of a Combined Robot, you can also target other pilots part of the same team). If it was an area effect, your mecha ignores it for 1 round. You can use this even if normally unable to take actions. Refresh Pilot (15): Your mecha recovers Xd10 HP, where X is your Pilot Level. Revival Pilot (150): An allied mecha destroyed no more than 1 minute ago comes back at full HP, energy and ammo in a position adjacent to you. If its original pilot was still alive they can instantly return to the cockpit. Valor Pilot (40): Your next attack deals double damage, but cannot score a critical. This doesn't stack with any other damage multipliers. Vigor Pilot (50): Your mecha gain a +6 bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, and DR. If you have Attacker, Defender or Predict, you count as having been fighting all of your opponents for two extra rounds. Those bonuses last 1 round. Warrior Spirit Pilot (50): All your attacks for 1 round have their Critical Threat range doubled, and you gain a +4 bonus on rolls to confirm critical hits for the duration. Doesn't stack with Valor. Yell Pilot (20): Your mecha gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls and DR. If you have Attacker, Defender or Predict, you count as having been fighting all of your opponents for an extra round. Those bonus last 1 round. = Ship Captain Spirits = Attune Captain (45): as Strike, but can affect an Ally. Bless Captain (60): As Luck, but can be used in any ally within view. Bonds Captain (50): All your allied mecha within view heal HP equal to half their max HP. Cheer Captain (25): As Gain, but affects one ally within view. Does not stack with Gain itself or Cheer from other pilots. Disturbance Captain (90): For 1 round, the user and all his allies gain +10 untyped bonus to AC and Reflex saves. Enable Captain (90): As Zeal, but you can use it on ally. You cannot use this more than once per round. Faith Captain (60): As Trust, but the mecha is fully repaired and the Pilot is fully Healed. Fierce Fight Captain (100): All your allies in view deal +50% damage for 1 round, but cannot score criticals. This doesn't stack with any other damage multipliers. Fortune Captain (50): As Gamble, but affects one ally within view. Does not stack with Gamble itself or Fortune from another pilot. Hope Captain (70): You or one ally that you can see recovers 50 spirit points. Rally Captain (65): All adjacent allied mechas get a +2 bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls and DR. If they have Attacker, Defender or Predict, they count as having been fighting all of their opponents for an extra round. Those bonus last 1 round. Those bonus last 1 round. Resupply Captain (50): You or one ally in sight recover all energy and all weapon ammo. Scan Captain (5): Choose an opponent in view. You learn their max and current HP/energy/spirit points as well that of their mecha, their AC, DR, movement speed, feats, name(s) and equipped weapons. That opponent takes a -2 Scan penalty to AC and saves for 1 round. Trust Captain (20): You shout encouragement to an ally or yourself, healing their mecha and the pilot for Xd6 HP, where X is your Pilot Level. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Oslecamo